1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to improved means for introducing in a controlled manner combustion air into the combustion chamber of a fireplace.
In present day dwellings, weather stripping and storm windows and doors render it very difficult to provide sufficient combustion air for proper operation of fireplaces, thereby often necessitating the opening of doors or windows to permit entrance of combustion air. Opening of doors or windows often defeats the usefulness of fireplaces as such openings produce undesirable cold drafts in the room to be heated and is wasteful of energy which is expensive and of short supply thereby often defeating the economic advantages of fireplace operation.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is known to provide combustion air for fireplaces from sources outside of the immediate room containing the fireplace and to provide means for regulating the flow of air from such secondary sources. Certain of such devices are characterized by the structures depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,430 to Carter; 2,375,318 to Mudgett; 2,740,398 to Collins; and 3,976,048 to Ashman, Jr.
While the devices of such prior art patents ably provide combustion air for the fuel in a fireplace, such structures often result in uneconomical and non-uniform combustion, again partially defeating the economic advantages of fireplace operation.